Hunting season is one of the most anticipated times of the year for many outdoor enthusiasts. Many devices assist an individual in transporting cargo, particularly items that are cumbersome or difficult to grip. In hunting, along with other outdoor activities, the surroundings can cause greater difficulties.
Wild game is often found in uneven terrain with obstacles to man made paths and roads. The outdoorsman looking to move his kill to a vehicle can have great difficulty depending on the size or the weight of the animal. Thick underbrush, close trees, rocks, and foliage create a greater difficulty for a hunter to bring home his prize. Objects in paths, such as fallen branches, logs, and debris from other people in the forest can also present a problem in navigating to a desired location. Moving the objects by hand can cause great difficulties to an outdoorsman. A device to assist moving objects can be desirable to provide more time to the user to engage in the activities intended instead of struggling with transportation.